Audrey Chiik
Audrey Chiik is a former singer, failed model, and current music manager. Early Life Audrey Chiik was born on December 10th 1976. She is the daughter of successful model, Alexandra Chiik, and believed she would follow in her footsteps. Career At sixteen years old, Audrey began her singing career. She released a total of two albums over the next your years, Audrey and Balloon, both fairly successful. Audrey left singing to try and become a model like her mother. The career change was met with much negativity and she was given negative reviews about her face. Audrey continued trying to model, being accused of using her mothers name and connections to get where she wanted to be. Eventually, after six years, Audrey was dumped by all of the agencies that she had signed to over the years. One at a time her managers and agencies cancelled her jobs and she was confirmed as a failed model. Dissapearing for two years, she then became a music manager. Since becoming a music manager she has become well known for this career and has said that she finally found her calling in life. In 2009 she released an album, Yes, which she expected to be a success now that she was back in the public. Due to the album failing to chart at all, she said that she wouldn't sing again, even in the comfort of her own home. As of 2013 she manages Bianca Bostinio, Topaz, and Pride. She began managing Bianca Bostinio when she became famous with Radio Girls. Audrey said that she believed due to how Bianca looked, she wasn't striking enough to become as famous as she deserved. Despite Bianca not leaving the band, she did confirm that she would be releasing a solo album, Bianca B. Audrey has managed Topaz and helped hugely in creating her album of the same name. Later in the year she confirmed that she had put together a new girlband, Pride, who would soon release their debut album. When asked about the album she said that she had first met them through Bianca Bostinio, with one of them being her cousin. When Audrey found that she was also interested in music, she hunted a group of them, and created a girlband of four members. Abuse Through her life, Audrey has spoken out about the abuse she has suffered. "It has been my whole career, I've suffered cruel taunts", she explained in an interview, "I will spend four hours doing my hair and makeup and then people say I look like a child in a horror film", while the interview was cut she took a moment and returned to say, "I was meant to look like a stunning eighteen year old, but once again they just beat me down!". Personal Life Audrey married in 1992. She divorced her husband, actor Thomas Rodey, two months later. When asked about the divorce she said that she had been too busy to clean the house and had expected Thomas to do so, but he didn't, and it caused the marriage breakdown.